Segundas oportunidades
by QueenLanaP
Summary: Emma ha perdido a su marido en un accidente de coche y por las circunstancias de la vida empieza a ir a las sesiones de la psicologa Regina, tambien casada y con una hija. ¿Seran capaces de dejar sus vidas de casadas y con hijos detras, y empezar una juntas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Muerta en vida.**

 **Emma**

Aún resonaban en mi cabeza las sirenas de las ambulancias que se habían acercado al lugar del accidente. Puede que estuviera herida y desorientada en aquél momento pero ese sonido nunca se borraría de mi cabeza. Otra cosa que recordaba con gran nitidez eran las voces de los médicos durante al traslado al hospital y como minutos después dejé de escucharlas cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Con esos sonidos retumbando en mi cabeza desperté y al hacerlo pude ver a mi lado a mi madre que me sonrió con cierta amargura en la mirada.

-¿Y Neal?-pregunté cómo pude al recordar que él estaba conmigo en el coche también en el momento del accidente.  
-Hija, es mejor que descanses y que no tes, acabas de salir de una operación muy delicada.  
-¿Cómo está Neal?-repetí de nuevo esta vez mucho más nerviosa que anteriormente debido a sus evasivas.  
-Hija, Neal… No ha podido superar la gravedad de las heridas-decía secándose las lágrimas.

Tras escuchar aquella respuesta de mi madre, Mary, mi mente se nubló incapaz de procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Mi marido, la persona a la que adoraba y con la que compartía mis momentos más bonitos al igual que mis horas bajas, mi compañero, amigo, amante, mi todo ya no estaría más a mi lado ¿Qué sería ahora de mi vida? ¿Cómo me recuperaría de este golpe que jamás pensé que llegaría a recibir? Y tal vez lo más importante ¿Cómo le diría a mi hijo de 6 años que su padre ya no volvería?

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que me formulara todas esas cuestiones que aún, a día de hoy, seguían rondando en mi cabeza incapaces de obtener una respuesta. Entraba acompañada de mi madre y de Robin, mi mejor amigo, a mi casa. Esa casa que ahora más que nunca era un nido de recuerdos y de imágenes que se encargarían de recordarme que a pesar de seguir viva una parte de mí había muerto con él.

-Hija, sé que es difícil pero no te puedes dejar caer, tienes toda la vida por delante y Henry te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-No voy a ser capaz mamá, no voy a poder hacerlo sola-dije cayéndome en el sillón y mirando fijamente una foto que había sobre la mesa de Neal y Henry- ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar si ni yo misma soy capaz de comprenderlo?-dije ya llorando abiertamente y sin pretender dejar de hacerlo.  
-No lo sé hija, no sé qué decirte más que estoy aquí contigo para lo que necesites-me abrazó llorando también.  
-Lo mismo te digo, sabes que para mí eres como un hermana pequeña y vas a tenerme aquí siempre que necesites lo que sea-me dijo Robin.

Horas más tarde me encontraba sentada en nuestra cama, oliendo su almohada como quien intenta con esos recuerdos trasladarse a un lugar donde desea estar y al que sabe que de momento no llegará, cuando escuché como Henry llegaba con expresión triste a casa. Había pasado todos los días de mi convalecencia en casa de mi madre y al verme me abrazó con más fuerza de la que recordaba que su cuerpecito frágil hubiera usado nunca antes.

-Te quiero mucho mamá-me dijo.  
-Y yo a ti chico. Henry, tú sabes que papá ya no va a venir ¿No?-no quería alargarlo más o no sería capaz de plantearlo.  
-Sí, la abuela me dijo que los angelitos se lo habían llevado con ellos al cielo pero yo quiero que venga, le voy a echar mucho de menos.  
-Sí, yo también le voy a echar mucho de menos hijo-asentí emocionada y con los ojos vidriosos-Pero cuando cierres los ojos fuerte, fuerte le verás porque él nunca nos va a abandonar ¿Vale?

-¿Y si los cerramos juntos ahora?-me propuso mientras sollozaba.

Agarré su pequeña mano con fuerza y cerramos los ojos a la vez, yo rememorando recuerdos a su lado y él parecía hacer lo mismo a juzgar por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro acompañada por una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y que yo me encargue de secar junto a las mías.

Sabemos que la muerte forma parte de la vida y por lo tanto es una etapa más que debemos pasar, pero a pesar de tener claro de antemano que va suceder nunca terminas de acostumbrarte a ella y menos cuando arrastra con una de las personas más importantes de tu vida condenándote a vivir, o más bien a sobrevivir, con su ausencia todo el tiempo que te reste antes de seguir sus pasos y reunirte con el.  
Abrazado a mi hijo y bañado en lágrimas comprendí que por él, por esa criatura indefensa e inocente debía seguir adelante aunque en este momento cada paso que diera me resultara más difícil que el anterior…

 **Regina**

Desperté remoloneando como cada día por robarle cinco minutos más al sueño y sentí como Daniel hacía lo propio a mi lado tras apagar el despertador, se abrazó a mi cuerpo con los ojos aún cerrados y me besó sutilmente. Pero cuando pensábamos que habíamos logrado la postura adecuada para esos cinco minutos más de sueño, sentimos un cuerpecillo trepar por la cama colarse entre nosotros.

-Hola mami-dijo mi hija Belle dándome un beso-Tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.  
-Y qué ¿A mí no me saludas?-dijo Daniel haciendo un puchero demandando un beso, consciente como yo de que los cinco ansiados minutos se habían evaporado como un charco de agua en un día de sol.  
-Claro papi-dijo alegre mientras lo besaba.  
-Bueno voy a preparar el desayuno-me incorporé mientras mi marido y mi hija jugaban a hacerse cosquillas en la cama.

Tras dejar a Belle en el colegio me fui a mi consulta, acababa de llegar hacía un mes de Estados Unidos y todavía estaba ordenando algunos papeles en el despacho cuando escuché mi móvil sonar dentro del bolso. Al ver la pantalla y ver el nombre de Robin, sonreí ampliamente.

-Vaya hasta que te dignas a marcar el número de tu amiga, hace un mes que llegué y aún no tenía noticias tuyas-le dije un poco en broma.  
-Ya, lo siento es que no han sido días fáciles últimamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté inquietándome-¿Roland está bien?  
-Sí, él se ha adaptado muy bien desde que le adopté y está muy contento por cierto, a ver si le conocéis, Daniel y tú, además seguro que hace buenas migas con Belle.  
-Sí, seguro y estoy deseando conocerle pero… si no es por Roland ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Verás, es por Emma, mi amiga desde la infancia esa de la que te he hablado alguna vez.

-¿Alguna vez? Pero si sólo me falta saber su grupo sanguíneo-sonreí ante lo cierto de mis palabras, si bien nunca le había visto en persona, sabía bastantes cosas de ella por lo mucho que lo mencionaba Robin-¿Qué le ha pasado?  
-Su marido ha fallecido hace unos meses en un accidente de tráfico y ya te podrás imaginar cómo está y encima con un niño pequeño al que sacar adelante cuando a esas edades se necesita tanto de un padre.  
-Vaya por dios, que pena tan grande no me quiero ni imaginar cómo lo debe de estar pasando, tiene que ser horrible-dije sintiendo mucha empatía hacía esa persona a la que no conocía pero por el cariño que emanaba de las palabras de Robin cada vez que lo mencionaba, debía de ser una persona excepcional, y también por ese niño que tan pequeño se había quedado sin algo tan importante en nuestras vidas como un padre.  
-Pues sí está destrozada y bueno aunque sé que saldrá de esta me preocupa verla tan mal a pesar de los meses que han transcurrido, ya sabes que para mí es como una hermana.  
-Sí, lo sé. Bueno si en algo puedo ayudar ya sabes dónde encontrarme.  
-Lo sé, bueno que yo llamaba para saber de ti y de tu familia ¿Qué tal todo?  
-Pues bien acoplándome de nuevo a Madrid aunque en el fondo lo echaba de menos y bueno Daniel y Belle están muy bien afortunadamente,  
-¿Siguen tan tortolitos como siempre?-preguntó en tono de burla.  
-Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian-sonreí.  
-Oye y… ¿La Psicóloga más cotizada de los Estados Unidos sacaría tiempo para venir a cenar un día de estos con su amigo?  
-Bueno déjame que mire en mi agenda-dije bromeando-Por supuesto que sí ¿Cuándo quieres que nos presentemos en tu casa?

-¿Qué te parece pasado mañana?  
-Perfecto, pues allí estaremos que tengo muchas ganas de verte y de conocer a tu niño.  
-Y yo de verlos a ustedes, un beso.  
-Un beso-dije colgando el teléfono con una sonrisa que se difuminó al recordar lo que me había contado de su amiga Emma, debe ser tan duro.

 **Emma:**

Había llevado a Henry al colegio y aunque aparentaba fortaleza por él, estaba hundida, había decidido tomarme unos meses de baja en el trabajo para dedicarme por completo a mi hijo y por qué no decirlo a mí misma, pues me había transformado en un ser humano que vivía por inercia sin disfrutar de absolutamente nada y que cuando no estaba frete a mi hijo sólo era capaz de llorar abrazada a una foto de mi marido. O simplemente con abrir el armario que compartíamos para vestirme y ver sus prendas en él me volvía a venir abajo sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché el timbre sonar y me vi obligada a levantarme y dirigirme hacía la puerta para abrir.

-Hola-saludo Robin con expresión triste al verme.  
-Hola-dije retirándome de la puerta para que pasara.  
-Emma, no puedes estar así, ya han pasado meses y aunque entiendo que esto sea duro de verdad pero lo vida no se para. Porque tú te pares él no va a volver y Henry te necesita.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero no puedo, necesito llorar sin parar hasta que sienta que con esas lagrimas se va el dolor y no puedo desahogarme delante de mi hijo ni delante de mi madre porque cuando la miro veo el dolor en sus ojos también y siento que le hago daño por partida doble.  
-Ya… No sé cómo ayudarte.  
-Nadie puede pero gracias-le abracé-¿Y qué, no tienes nada que contarme? Necesito hablar de otra cosa…  
-Pues… Esta mañana estuve hablando con Regina.

-¿Regina?-no recordaba a quién se refería.  
-Sí, la amiga mía que estaba en .  
-Ah sí-dije recordando a quién se refería.  
-Pues ha vuelto a Madrid y bueno hemos estado hablando, tengo ganas de verla.  
-Me imagino con la vara que me has dado con ella y sus fabulosas dotes como Psicóloga.  
-Sí… Oye he quedado a cenar con ella pasado mañana te podrías venir tú también con Henry.  
-Robin, no tengo el cuerpo para cenas y no sería una compañía grata.  
-No digas tonterías, necesitas distraerte y no es más que una cena en mi casa no una fiesta ni nada por el estilo, ¿Qué te va a pasar? Sabes que a Neal le gustaría ver que sales de aquí aunque sea por unas horas y dejas de machacarte a cada momento.  
-Está bien iremos-dije no muy convencida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uouu estoy super agradecida por los reviewes, casi no me lo puedo ni creer jajaj cada dia voy a dejar un capitulo hasta el domingo ya que el lunes será imposible porque estaré en el avión. Puede que algún dia deje dos capítulos pero para eso necesito muchos reviewes para animarme jaja. Besos y que disfrutéis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Segundas impresiones.**

 **Emma**

Salí de casa para recoger a Henry en el colegio, tras pasar todo el día de charla y de paseos con Robin, debía reconocer que me había animado su compañía y consiguió que por momentos pensara en otra cosa. Lo cual tenía cierto mérito teniendo en cuenta mi estado de abatimiento de este último tiempo.

El tráfico estaba fluido aquel día pero yo seguía siendo un pato al volante y desde que el accidente tuviera lugar trataba de cogerlo lo menos posible para evitar que las imágenes de ese momento asaltaran mi mente bloqueándome y haciendo que pusiera no sólo mi vida sino la de otros en peligro.

Llegué al colegio y me dispuse a aparcar el coche en la puerta del centro para esperar a la salida de Henry. Al dar marcha atrás sentí un fuerte golpe sacudir el coche y como las alarmas saltaban me bajé pensando que había sucedido algo. Al hacerlo observé como la conductora del coche al que había embestido se bajaba también dispuesta a reclamarme la acción.

-¿Pero usted está loca o qué?-me grito.

-Disculpe señora pero es que estaba usted ahí aparcada tan quieta y claro.

-Hombre, lo normal cuando se está estacionado es estar quieto ¿No le parece?

-No, quiero decir sí, es que yo no soy muy ducho en esto de la conducción.

-No, eso no hace falta que me lo jure, no ¿Bueno me va a dar el seguro o pretende que encima repare yo los daños de mi bolsillo?-dijo de forma directa y con un tono que aunque justificado, encontré borde.

-Claro perdone-procedí a anotarle los datos de mi seguro-¿Usted está bien?-pregunté preocupada porque el choque pudiera haberle provocado algún daño.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero en futuras ocasiones procure no tirar el coche encima a la gente-me dijo justo cuando el bullicio de los niños saliendo del colegio hizo acto de presencia evitando que aquella conversación se prolongase más.

-¡Mama!-me dijo llegando hasta mí y dándome un beso.

-Hola hijo ¿Qué tal el cole?- Pregunté mientras por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como una niña que a simple vista parecía rondar la edad de mi hijo se acercaba a la mujer con la que yo acababa de protagonizar el percance.

La abrazaba y besaba de forma efusiva mientras se montaban en el coche y se iban de allí, por temor supongo a que me diera por dar marcha atrás y terminara de destrozarle lo poco que había quedado vivo de la parte delantera de su coche.

-Bien, vámonos a casa anda que tengo hambre.

-Claro hijo vámonos-nos metimos en el coche y pusimos rumbo a casa.

 **Regina**

Llegué a casa bastante molesta por el percance que había sufrido minutos antes. No comprendía como alguien podía chocarse contra un coche que estaba aparcado y además cuando disponía de espacio más que suficiente para poner su coche sin problemas.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?-me pregunto Daniel.

-Nada, una mujer que ha empotrado su coche contra el mío en la salida del colegio.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero están bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, por fortuna sí, Belle no estaba en el coche en ese momento y a mí no me ha pasado nada más que un ligero dolor de cuello pero nada importante.

-Pero ¿Cómo ha pasado?

-Nada, estaba aparcada esperando a Belle y de repente veo que van a aparcar delante de mí y digamos que se quería ocupar mi plaza también.

-Me parece verte la cara-dijo soltando una carcajada.

-La cara realmente divertida no va a ser la mía de hoy sino la tuya cuando sepamos la factura del mecánico-se la devolví soltando yo también una carcajada-Por cierto, cambiando de tema, Robin nos ha invitado a su casa pasado mañana a cenar.

-Cariño para algo está el seguro-chinchó-Y vale, tengo ganas de verle.

-Y yo, esta mañana me llamó para invitarnos y estaba bastante triste porque una amiga suya no levanta cabeza desde la muerte del esposo ya sabes cómo se preocupa siempre por todo y por todos-dije sin poder evitar acordarme de Emma y de su hijo, tal vez le pidiera que me lo presentara de una vez para ponerle cara por fin.

 **Emma**

-Era una borde, fue sólo un rasguño tampoco es para tanto lo que pasa es que se notaba que era una pija estirada-dije rememorando en la cena junto a mi madre de esa noche el incidente del colegio.

-Bueno le pusiste el coche fino según me dices y encima no se te ocurre otra cosa que decirle que es porque estaba muy quieta ahí aparcada-dijo sonriendo.

-Qué quieres, estaba nerviosa-me excusé molesta-Por algo Neal nunca me dejaba conducir a mí-volví a cambiar súbitamente mi expresión al recordarle.

-Es que papa además de guapo era inteligente-intervino Henry consiguiendo sacarme una sonrisa con su comentario.

-Sí hijo, tienes mucha razón-le acaricié la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de mi madre que presenciaba la escena mirándonos con ternura.

Era el día de la cena en casa de Robin y me encontraba como siempre que debía salir en una profunda batalla por elegir el vestido adecuado para ponerme mientras mi hijo me miraba en el quicio de la puerta suspirando frustrado por mi indecisión. 

-El azul-me dijo con su vocecilla inocente y dulce-Era el color favorito de papa y siempre te decía que estabas muy guapa cuando te vestías de azul.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Porque tengo oídos mama-dijo de forma contundente-Y vámonos que llegaremos tarde-me dijo dándome él mismo el vestido de color azul que comencé a ponerme.

Llegamos a la casa de Robin con veinte minutos de retraso entre lo lenta que fui vistiéndome y lo lenta que era para conducir. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta a la que llamé. Si hubiera sido simplemente una cena con mi amigo no me hubiera importado el retraso pero también estaría la famosa Regina y no quería que se llevara una primera mala impresión de mí al ver que era impuntual después de lo bien que según Robin le había estado hablando de mí desde hacía tiempo.

Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a la mujer que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarme allí, la misma que días antes me había mostrado un semblante serio y cabreado ahora estaba frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa que al verme se fue difuminando, imagino que producto de la sorpresa de verme allí aquella noche.

 **Regina**

Al llegar a casa de Robin, éste me había advertido que en la cena no estaríamos solos ya que había decidido invitar a Emma para que así se animaba y se fuera recuperando del duro golpe que había sufrido. En principio me pareció una idea excelente, por mi profesión sabía de sobra que la "etapa de duelo" era la más complicada de pasar y que para hacerlo no había nada mejor que la familia y los amigos. Pero al ver quién era la famosa Emma no pude evitar borrar la sonrisa. No nos habíamos conocido en las mejores circunstancias posibles y la verdad mi primera impresión de ella no había sido lo que se dice grata. 

-Emma, has llegado por fin, estamos a punto de cenar sin ti, no está bien hacer esperar al anfitrión y el resto de los comensales-bromeó Robin a mi espalda mientras una Emma visiblemente nerviosa dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro-Pero pasa mujer-le dijo  
y justo entonces yo aproveché para retirarme de la puerta y dejarla pasar.

Por primera vez desde que abriera la puerta me fijé en aquel niño con cara de pillo pero que nada más mirarlo sólo te daba ganas de abrazarle y besarle todo el tiempo. 

-Bueno los presento-dijo de forma cortés-Emma, Regina-nos señaló al tiempo que pronunciaba nuestros respectivos nombres-Regina, Emma. Por fin se conocen. 

-Bueno conocernos lo que viene siendo conocernos ya habíamos tenido el… ¿Placer?-cuestionó mirándome.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Robin descolocado.

-Bueno más que nosotros, los que se han conocido más en profundidad son nuestros coches me parece-bromeé al ver la cara de miedo con la que me miraba ante mis palabras.

Me acerqué y le di dos besos que parecieron sorprenderla.

-Encantada tenía ganas de conocerte aunque hubiera preferido otras circunstancias la verdad. 

-Igualmente-dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Si es que no podía ser otro más que tú-bromeó comprendiendo a qué nos referíamos pues sólo unos momentos antes yo le había contado el incidente.

-Bueno dejamos de hacer sangre y nos sentamos a cenar ¿No decías que tenías tantas ganas que casi cenas sin mí?-le reprochó a Robin.

-Tienes razón-dijo mientras íbamos hacía el lugar donde estaba situada la mesa.

-Hola, soy Daniel, marido de Regina-se presentó mientras se daban dos besos-y ésta es Belle, nuestra hija.

-Hola peque-le dijo de forma dulce mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Yo soy Henry-se adelantó su hijo viendo que su madre no se animaba a presentarle en sociedad.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo besé acariciándole posteriormente la cara con ternura. Luego nos sentamos a la mesa.

La cena fue mucho más agradable de lo que pensé en un primer momento y debía reconocer que tanto Emma como su hijo me habían resultado personas excelentes tal y como Robin  
me las había descrito en tantas ocasiones.

 **Emma**

Me encontraba en la cocina terminando de servir el café que pretendíamos tomarnos tras la cena, la cual para mi sorpresa había resultado bastante agradable y me había permitido contra todo pronóstico olvidar durante unas horas la tristeza en la que vivía sumido.

Regina me seguía pareciendo una mujer de carácter fuerte y con un punto borde pero al contrario que la vez que nos conocimos había podía ver también su parte más divertida relajada y hasta diría que cariñosa en la forma en la que la veía dirigirse tanto a su hija como a Roland y Henry, a los que hablaba con cariño a pesar de acabarlos de conocer y se preocupada de que aquella cena estuviera lo mejor posible para ellos. Sorprendentemente los tres  
habían conectado muy rápidamente y al acabar de cenar mientras nosotros esperábamos por el café y charlábamos un poco de todo ellos, se habían puesto a jugar y parecían estar muy a gusto.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y casi no recordaba que fuera esperaban por el café, la voz de Robin demandándolo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había terminado de servirlo y al girarme para salí tropecé con Regina que justo en ese instante entraba a la cocina, derramando parte del café sobre su ropa.

-¡Mierda!-exclamé-Lo siento.

-Últimamente parece que se te ha convertido en costumbre disculparte-me dijo mientras buscaba un paño con el que limpiarse la mancha-Yo venía a ayudarte con el café pero veo que no hace falta ya lo tienes listo, y de sabor no sé cómo estará pero caliente te puedo asegurar que está-volvió a bromear.

-Espera que te ayudo-hice ademán de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa para ayudarla a limpiarse, pero me detuvo.

-No, casi mejor que no tú mejor ve a llevarles el café porque si me ayudas a limpiarme no sé cómo puede acabar el vestido-sonrió.

-Vale-dije saliendo de la cocina nerviosa por aquel nuevo encontronazo.

Tras tomarnos el café los niños parecían ya cansados así que Regina y su marido decidieron irse dado que ellos también tenían que trabajar al día siguiente.

-Bueno pues, un placer-me dijo Regina dándome dos besos de despedida, aunque mi coche y mi vestido seguro que no compartirán mi opinión-me dijo provocando una carcajada generalizada-Adiós Henry ¿Me das un beso?-le preguntó a mi hijo que no respondió sino que directamente se abalanzó sobre su cuello y la besó.

-Emma, un placer-me dijo Daniel dándome dos besos.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondí con cordialidad para posteriormente agacharme a la altura de Belle y darle un beso que aunque media dormida me respondió.

Se marcharon y cuando yo me disponía a hacer lo propio Robin me lo impidió. 

-Espera un momento que te quiero decir una cosa-se sentó en el sillón y yo imité su gesto.

-Pero que sea breve que mira Henry ya tiene sueño-le dije mientras observaba a mi hijo rascarse los ojos con muestras de cansancio.

-Tengo que confesarte que la cena tenía trampa-me dijo y yo lo miré extrañada.

-¿Trampa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-A ver tú me decías hace unos días que te vendría bien hablar de cómo te sientes tras lo que pasó con alguien que no te mirara con lástima o alguien que no estuviera implicado en la historia ¿No?

-Sí, eso te dije ¿Por?

-Pues… ¿Por qué no vas a la consulta de Regina?-sugirió-Ella es psicóloga y te podrá ayudar a superarlo además de que está más acostumbrada que nadie a escuchar y te dejará hablar y desahogarte.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías no puedo ir a su despacho como paciente.

-¿Y por qué no? Se han caído bien, aunque fuera de segundas, y ya has visto que es un encanto. ¿Qué puedes perder? Además Emma no puede ser que pasados estos meses aún no hayas siguiera quitado la ropa de Neal del armario, eso te va a destrozar y lo sabes no puedes quedarte anclado al pasado porque el presente no va a esperar por ti. Y bueno dado que  
ni tu madre ni yo logramos hacértelo ver tal vez alguien "ajeno" lo consiga. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por Henry que merece ver todos los días a la Emma que hemos visto hoy en la cena ¿No te parece? Además ella está de acuerdo en que vayas si tú quieres.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-le miré incrédula.

-SÍ, antes de que llegaran ustedes se lo comenté-me guiñó un ojo con el fin de conseguir que no me enfadara.

-Esta me la pagas-dije amenazante. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que irás?

-Sí –contesté.

Después de todo él tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder por ir a hablar con alguien del tema e incluso me parecía que me vendría bien tenía que volver a recuperar lo antes posible las  
riendas de mi vida, no sólo por mí sino por mi hijo…


	3. Chapter 3

**Este cap es un poco más cortito pero los siguientes serán más largos! Nos vemos mañana! Gracias por todo ¡!**

 **Capítulo 3: Reabriendo heridas.**

 **Emma**

Tras ponerme de acuerdo con Regina sobre cuando tendría lugar la primera visita a su consulta, el día llegó. Yo estaba como es natural en mí, nerviosa, y aunque sabía que era oportuna esta "terapia", contaba con la ventaja, o desventaja aún no lo había decidido, de conocer a la psicóloga.

Después de entrar a la clínica y localizar su despacho, llamé a la puerta y segundos después su voz me dio paso, al entrar no pude más que sonreír ante la imagen que me encontré y que para nada esperaba. Frente a mí y con una sonrisa en la cara, una Regina ataviada con un casco de obra rojo en la cabeza me miraba sentada en su silla.

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto?-pregunté cerrando la puerta, de repente y gracias a un detalle tan simple como un casco mis nervios se habían esfumado y me encontraba sorprendentemente relajada.

-Bueno es que en las dos veces que nos hemos visto no he salido muy bien parada: La primera casi me dejas sin coche y me mandas al hospital, y la segunda me quemas con un café hirviendo y de paso me haces tener que dejarme una pasta en tintorería con el dichoso vestido-me sonrió-Y bueno además de eso por lo poco que te conozco no me cuesta nada suponer que debes de estar atacada así que también es una buena forma de relajar el ambiente ¿No?

-Pues mira… Va a resultar que eres buena psicóloga y todo-sonreí picándola-Justo eso pensé al verte de esa guisa ¿Pero no te lo piensas quitar?

-No, esto es una cuestión de confianza mutua tú tienes que conseguir que yo confíe en ti y me quite el casco y yo tengo que lograr que tú confíes en mí y te quites todo eso que te atormenta desde que tu marido murió.

-Vaya empiezas fuerte…

-Si de algo presumo es de ser muy directa-me dijo tajante-Aunque con este casco en la cabeza pierda gran parte de mi credibilidad.

-Estás graciosa, nada que ver con la imagen que proyectabas cuando nos conocimos a la salida del colegio.

-Bueno es que fue una situación digamos atípica. Tanto como ésta de ahora. 

-Pues sí la verdad para qué nos vamos a engañar-dije titubeante y con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué has accedido a venir aquí? Supongo que no debe ser fácil reconocer que se necesita ayuda para saber cómo seguir.

-No, no es fácil sobre todo porque hablar de lo que sientes ante alguien a quién ni conoces casi nunca es fácil, pero a la misma vez me da cierta libertad que no tengo con los demás porque no esperas oír nada simplemente te limitas a escucharme lo que quiera contarte.

-¿Y qué me quieres contar?

-¿Qué quieres saber tú?

-Yo no necesito saber nada, de momento, porque te recuerdo que yo soy una psicóloga a la que acabas de conocer y que no sabe nada de lo que te trae aquí.

-¿Cómo qué no?-le dije confusa.

-No, porque tú estás frente a Regina la psicóloga, no frente a Regina la amiga de Robin y ésta Regina no sabe nada de ti ni de lo que te trajo aquí y espera que se lo cuentes-me miró como indicándome que realmente estaba esperando una explicación y unos motivos que justifican mi presencia allí.

-Yo, era feliz-comencé a relatarle-Tan feliz que me daba miedo, tenía todo lo que cualquiera puede soñar, un trabajo que me apasionaba, una madre a la que adoro, un hijo maravilloso que sin duda representa todo lo que alguien querría tener, y un hombre que por muy cursi que le pueda parecer, para mí lo llenaba todo sin dejar espacio para que yo pudiera extrañar nada o sentir que algo me faltaba-hice una pausa para obligarme a tragar saliva y respirar hondo y al mirarla pude ver como seguía de forma atenta mi relato pero en un segundo plano limitándose simplemente a escuchar aquello que yo tenía guardado y decidiera contarle, ni más, ni menos.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?-preguntó como si realmente no tuviera idea alguna de la razón.

-Porque ya no lo tengo todo, desde hace cuatro meses me falta el, y sin el me siento un ser humano incompleto.

-¿El?- siguió preguntando obligándome a ponerle nombre propio a ese pronombre que resultaba tan frío.

-Neal, mi marido-le contesté con la voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos debido a la parte del relato que había comenzado a exponerle.

-¿Y qué pasó después? ¿En qué momento dejaste de sentirte feliz?-me preguntó fingiendo de nuevo no saber nada de la historia y "obligándome" a relatársela. Aunque en parte tenía razón ella no sabía nada al menos no contado por mí.

-Hace cuatro meses le propuse que saliéramos a cenar desde que Henry, nuestro hijo, había llegado a nuestras vidas casi no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros y esa noche íbamos a olvidarnos de todo y de todos y nos centraríamos sólo en nosotros.

-¿Y?-me invitó a continuar al ver que me había detenido mientras pude observar como tomaba anotaciones en un cuaderno.

-La cena fue como cada instante que compartía con él, maravillosa, hablando como siempre de todo y de nada, y soportando como siempre también mis bromas o mis temores ante cualquier tontería-sonreí débilmente al recordar las imágenes mientras las iba relatando-Salíamos ya del restaurante camino a casa cuando sin saber muy bien la razón observé que contra volanteaba y acabábamos saliéndonos de la carretera-le dije ya casi sin voz y con las lágrimas saliendo de forma abundante de mis ojos-Hace poco pregunté y según las investigaciones parece ser que debido al cansancio se quedó dormido al volante y cuando se quiso dar cuenta había  
perdido el control del coche. A mí me tuvieron que operar por fracturas diversas pero él no lo superó y falleció-terminé aquel relato que sin temor a equivocarme podía asegurar que había sido el más difícil de mi vida.

Cuando levanté la vista de mis manos, donde había decidido fijarla mientras le contaba todo, y centré mis ojos en ella. La pude observar visiblemente emocionada. Me tendió un pañuelo de papel para que me secara las lágrimas y mientras lo hacía ella se levantó de su silla. Tras ponerse frente a mí de pie se quitó el casco que aún llevaba en la cabeza. Tras dejarlo sobre  
la mesa tiró de mi mano obligándome a ponerme de pie y me abrazó con fuerza trasmitiéndome todo el apoyo que necesitaba tras haberle contado todo aquello. Y allí con la  
cabeza apoyada sobre sus hombros terminé de soltar todo el llanto que tenía  
acumulado en mi interior, obligada a permanecer encerrado por mantener el tipo  
frente a mi hijo, que sin duda no podía ver a su madre destrozada.

 **Regina**

Me separé de ella deshaciendo el abrazó que nos unía secándome yo también las lágrimas, mientras ella volvía a sentarse y yo me apoyaba ligeramente en la mesa.

-¿Te sientes con fuerzas para seguir o prefieres dejarlo para otra sesión?

-Dime, ya que hemos empezado continúa con lo que consideres.

-¿Sí tuvieras la oportunidad de verle por última vez y despedirte, que le dirías?

-Le diría que gracias por haberme dado tanto todos estos años, y gracias por haber sabido ser tantas cosas a la vez para mí y que le quiero-terminó de decirme de nuevo con el nudo en la garganta.

-Vale por hoy es suficiente. Te has desahogado y has conseguido que confíe en ti y me  
quite el casco-dije con el fin de sacarle una sonrisa.

-Y también le pediría perdón-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, perdón por haberme empeñado en salir a cenar aquella noche, cuando debía suponer que estaría agotado de tanto trabajo, si yo no hubiera tenido esa idea seguramente el seguía aquí.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, y lo sabes muy bien. Tú no sabías que eso sucedería y por lo tanto no puedes culparte, uno sólo puede culparse de lo que sabía que pasaría y no hizo nada por evitar, pero tú sólo pretendía pasar un rato con él y demostrarle lo importante que es para ti y  
no creo que nadie pueda ni deba culparse por eso-Le dije convencida de mis palabras.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo supero nunca?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo superarás?-devolví la pregunta.

-Han pasado cuatro meses y aunque intento hacer ver que voy saliendo adelante es mentira aún al acostarme le pregunto qué quiere mañana para almorzar, o si está de acuerdo con que Henry vaya a una u otra excursión del colegio. Incluso sueño con que un día me despierto por la mañana y él está ahí a mi lado echándome la bronca por cualquier cosa. Temo  
no ser capaz de dejar de esperar que vuelva Regina-me dijo realmente angustiada.

-Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo Emma, no puedes pretender borrar de un plumazo todo lo que te une a él y ni siquiera debes querer borrarlo, simplemente debes entender que ahora vas a tener que tomar las decisiones tú sola y que aunque él no esté Henry sí, y él es tu mayor  
refugio y en él debes centrarte ahora.

-Al final me voy a alegrar de que Robin me hiciera esta encerrona-sonrió de nuevo tras lo mucho que había llorado.

-Y yo me alegro de que te convenciera para que vinieras-le sonreí también.

Aquella primera sesión estaba convencida que había sido muy dura para ella, no había más que ver lo destrozada que estaba cuando se abrazó a mí bañada en lágrimas. Pero no sólo para ella había sido una sesión dura, también yo me había quedado muy tocada al verla, ver a  
alguien querer a otra persona con la intensidad con la que Emma quería a su  
marido, sobrecogía a pesar de todos los casos que había tenido que tratar en  
mis años de profesión. Aún me afectaban sobremanera las emociones humanas y  
verla tan abatida me hizo preguntarme qué sería de mí si algunas de las personas que representan mi mundo dejara de estar, y sin duda estaba convencida que lo llevaría infinitamente peor de lo que Emma lo estaba llevando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: No se puede vivir en el pasado.**

 **Regina**

Llegué a casa realmente cansada de la jornada que había tenido. En casa lograba siempre desconectar de todo y encontrar unos minutos de tranquilidad y felicidad fuera de los casos que a diario tenía que escuchar en la consulta.

Pero ese día sin darme cuenta me había retrasado mucho más de lo habitual y al llegar me encontré la casa totalmente a oscuras y en silencio por lo que supuse que tanto Daniel como Belle dormían. Pasé por delante del cuarto de Belle y entré para mirarla dormir durante unos segundos como cuando era un bebé. La tapé con la manta y salí de su habitación en  
dirección a la mía, donde tras observar a Daniel dormir con gesto relajado y respiración pausada. Me cambié de ropa tumbándome a su lado.

Habitualmente era de las personas que nada más acostarse en la cama, lograban conciliar el sueño pero aquel día no fue así. Desde que Emma había abandonado la consulta me había quedado pensando en toda su historia, cuando la vi en la cena casi podría jurar que era una mujer que aunque no había superado la pérdida, sí parecía llevarla con entereza y verla frente a mí tan destruida me había sorprendido. Debía admitir que en contra de la primera impresión que nos habíamos causado, era una mujer extraordinaria. Con esos pensamientos cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por el sueño.

 **Emma** **  
**  
Nada más despertarme y levantarme para hacer el desayuno, escuché el timbre de la puerta. Sorprendida porque una visita llagara a casa tan pronto, me dirigí hacía la puerta para abrirla.

-Hombre tú por aquí-le dije a Robin mientras miraba a Roland que aún muerto de sueño agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su padre-Pobre niño te parecerá bonito despertarlo tan pronto para traerle aquí-le recriminé mientras le daba un beso a Roland.

-Tampoco es tanta la diferencia ya es casi la hora de ir a clase-dijo entrando a la casa.

-¿Y Henry?-me pregunto Roland.

-En su cuarto, aún duerme vete y así lo despiertas. Seguro que se pone contento de verte-me sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Henry, ya se conocía bien el camino dado que desde que Robin le había adoptado había venido en varias ocasiones y se habían vuelto  
inseparables.

-Bueno ¿Y?

-¿Y qué?-le devolví la pregunta aunque comprendía a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo te fue en la sesión?

-Si ya bromeas eso es muy buena señal-sonrió.

-Sí, la verdad es que siento que me he quitado un peso de encima, no sé, me ha venido bien contárselo y desahogarme.

-Me alegra-me dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una de las tostadas que yo estaba preparando-¿Cuándo tienes la próxima sesión? 

-Esta tarde. Yo le pedí que fuera pronto porque ya que he empezado. Además me siento muy a gusto cuando lo hablo con ella no sé con ella no tengo que ser la más fuerte del mundo ni aparentar que no ha pasado nada, con ella puedo ser yo misma y eso me hace sentir bien.

-Eso está muy bien, si recuperamos a la Emma alegre le haré un monumento.

-Oye ¿Quieres dejar de zamparte todas las tostadas que hago? Que al final no podrá desayunar Henry.

-Que sensible estamos, voy a empezar a pensar que en sólo una sesión se te ha contagiado el carácter de la psicóloga-bromeó.

Me disponía a contestarle cuando Henry y Roland irrumpieron en la cocina y tuve que olvidarme del comentario de Robin para centrarme en dar de desayunar a mi hijo y prepararle todo para el colegio.

De nuevo me encontraba frente a la puerta de su consulta, pero esta vez a diferencia de la ocasión anterior no dudé a la hora de llamar ya había roto el hielo y me sentía mucho más relajada ante la segunda sesión. Después de recibir su autorización entré en la consulta y  
tas acercarme a ella y saludarla tomé asiento.

-¿Qué tal el día?-comenzó.

-Bien, bueno con la rutina habitual menos lo que viene siendo estampar coches y tirar cafés encima-bromeé.

-¿Para qué te ha servido nuestra conversación de ayer?

-Para liberarme supongo, no sé, nunca he sido muy dada a expresar lo que siento ante nadie y bueno ayer lo hice y me sentí bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-me sonrió-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si hablamos hoy de Henry? Y de cómo ha llevado él todo esto. No sólo la pérdida de su padre sino que su madre esté triste.

-Bueno supongo que aunque debe de extrañar mucho a su padre pues aún es muy pequeño y creo que en cierta manera no alcanza a comprender muy bien la magnitud de lo que ha sucedido. Y en cuanto a mí, intento no proyectar una imagen demasiado evidente de tristeza ante él.

-¿Y crees que lo logras?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé, a veces tengo la impresión de que no voy a saber ser madre y padre para él y que cuando sea más grande me lo reprochará.

-¿Sabes lo que yo creo?

-No-le respondí sin saber muy bien hacia dónde pretendía dirigirse.

-Que tú no necesitas a nadie que te reproche nada porque ya para eso te bastas y te sobras tú solita ¿No?

-Sí, puede que tengas razón-le contesté meditando sus palabras.

-Ayer me dijiste que si tuvieras delante a Neal le pedirías perdón cuando lo único que tú pretendías sacándole a cenar era tener un detalle con él, y hoy me dices que temes no saber ser madre y padre para tu hijo, cuando muchos en tu lugar se habrían rendido. Tú sin embargo sigues ahí luchando por ti y por tu hijo, y basta sólo con mirarle a los ojos para ver cuánto te quiere Emma.

-¿Sabes? Cuando uno es madre todo lo que hasta ese momento era prioritario en tu vida pasa a ser secundario porque lo verdaderamente prioritario es tu hijo y darle lo mejor que tengas. Eso es lo único que yo intento y espero que tengas razón y no extrañe a su padre demasiado.

-¿Podemos invertir los papeles un momento?-me preguntó sorprendiéndome.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo tenía nueve años cuando mi madre, Cora, murió y no te miento si te digo que aún recuerdo con nitidez la forma en la que mi padre me lo dijo, pero también recuerdo con claridad cómo se desvivió por darme lo mejor de él exactamente como tú lo estás haciendo ahora con Henry. Te puedo asegurar que aunque nunca dejé de extrañar a mi madre, no tenerla conmigo me  
hizo darme cuenta de lo orgullosa que tenía que sentirme de tener un padre como él. Y exactamente eso le pasará a Henry cuando se haga mayor, estará muy orgulloso de su madre.

-Gracias-le dije mientras nos tocábamos las manos sobre la mesa, en señal de apoyo y agradecimiento.

-De nada, es mi trabajo ¿No?

-Sí, pero ahora no hablaba con la psicóloga, hablaba con Regina la mujer, la amiga.

-¿Piensas mucho en el?-cambió el tema volviendo a invertir los roles y colocándolos en el orden establecido.

-Sí, a día de hoy aún creo que va a entrar por la puerta y va a decirle que todo esto que llevo estos meses viviendo fue una mentira. 

-Vivir con esa "esperanza" no te va a ayudar tienes que ir desvinculándote de ese sueño y aunque le sigas teniendo muy presente en tu vida, cosa más que lógica, no puedes dejar que tu presente se rija por tu pasado porque eso te destruirá. La vida sigue Emma, y porque tú te hayas parado, ella no va a seguir tu ejemplo y si te quedas en el pasado te perderás de muchas  
cosas preciosas que te quedan por vivir y disfrutar y aunque no conocí a Neal, estoy segura que no es eso lo que esperaría que hicieras.

-Soy consciente de eso pero no sé bien por dónde empezar sin sentir que traiciono su recuerdo. 

-Su recuerdo nunca lo vas a traicionar porque no hay recuerdo más vivo y fuerte de que él ha existido y existe en tu vida, que Henry y ese recuerdo nunca se borrará porque pase lo que pase siempre será el fruto de su amor ¿Qué más recuerdo quieres?-me preguntó haciéndome  
reflexionar como lo hiciera la otra vez. Era cierto lo que me había dicho el mayor recuerdo de Neal era nuestro hijo y de nada valía que pasados estos meses yo conservara mi casa como una espacie de santuario de que él había estado allí porque sólo era preciso mirar a Henry para saberlo. 

-Hace unos años yo tenía un coche que había estado conmigo casi desde que me sacara el carnet, pero un día de forma repentina e inesperada me dejó tirada en la pista, y tuve que llamar a la grúa. Días después el mecánico me dijo que ya no tenía solución, que debía cambiarlo porque además ya iba siendo hora que renovara y pasara la página.

-Y lo cambiaste-afirmé.

-Sí, lo que pretendo decirte con esto es que a veces por muy complicado que nos resulte hay que hacer un hueco en el armario de nuestra vida para que nos quepa la ropa nueva que necesariamente tenemos que ir adquiriendo para no quedarnos atrás y obsoletos-dijo a modo de símil para que comprendiera mejor a qué se estaba refiriendo con sus palabras.

Porque de nada nos va a servir conservar un coche antiguo, o un armario atestado de ropa que ya no usamos sólo por sostener la esperanza de que una moda volverá, o el coche arrancará de nuevo y no aceptar la idea de que hay que mirar hacia delante porque los recuerdos seguirán vivos mientras nosotros lo estemos y ahora toca mirar al presente con ganas para ver lo que  
tiene para ofrecernos.

-Pero mi marido para mí no es un coche-dije en tono firme.

-Desde luego que no lo es-dijo segura-Pero si no lo es ¿Por qué continúas guardando sus cosas como quien intenta conservar el coche que ya no arranca? Neal siempre va a estar en tu vida y ahora toca mirar al presente para ir construyendo el futuro-me dijo tajante puede que  
sonara cruel pero tenía razón en todo lo que decía.

Así que tras salir de la consulta me dirigí a casa, y no sin dolor ni esfuerzo comencé a doblar su ropa besándola de forma previa y guardándola en una caja mientras derramaba unas lágrimas.

Éste era sólo un paso más para conseguir asumir su ausencia y yo debía darlo para llegar a recuperarme plenamente y conseguir, como me había dicho Regina, mirar hacia mi presente y  
mi futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Recuperar lo que se ha perdido.**

 **Regina**

Me encontraba como cada tarde en la puerta del colegio esperando que saliera Belle y cuando lo hizo descubrí que no estaba sola, a su lado estaban Henry y Roland. El hijo de Robin, al verme, se acercó a mí para darme un beso después de que me lo diera mi hija, pero Henry se quedaba en un segundo plano, así que fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa y me acerqué para besarle.

-¿Y tú no me das un beso?-le pregunté agachándome para quedar a su altura.

-Sí-me dijo tímido aunque finalmente me abrazó y me dio un beso.

-¿Y tu padre no viene a recogerte?-le dije a ver que no había ni rastro de él.

-Habrá hecho de las suyas con el coche-me dijo logrando arrancarme una amplia sonrisa

-Así me gusta hijo dejando la reputación de tu madre en lo alto-dijo Emma detrás de mí con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes que tu reputación ya la tengo más que asumida-le dije sonriendo yo también.

-¿Qué tal el día de cole?-preguntó.

-Bien mama.

-Roland, tú padre me ha llamado diciéndome que no podía pasar a recogerte así que te vienes conmigo y Henry y luego él va a buscarte a casa.

-Guay así estaré más tiempo con Henry. 

-Sí, y bueno yo había pensado ir a tomar un helado y bueno ya que está aquí mi psicóloga favorita y su hija podrían venir también. Si quieren claro que si no pues nada- dijo comenzando como solía hacer siempre a montarse una película paralela sin conocer siquiera la respuesta que iba a darle.

-¿A ti te apetece cariño?-le pregunté a Belle.

-Sí, mami-dijo ilusionada ante la idea, no hacía falta ser adivina para ver que los tres habían conectado muy bien desde la cena en casa de Robin.

-Pues no se diga más vamos a por ese helado.

El helado no podía ser menos en la lista de cosas con las que Emma tenía que cometer alguna torpeza de las suyas, se le había derretido consiguiendo mancharle la ropa como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y generando las carcajadas de los chicos. Era sin duda una niña grande que tan pronto podía parecerte la más patosa del mundo, como podía lograr emocionarte como nunca pensaste que lo haría contándote una historia en plena consulta, como en aquel momento quedarte embobada mirando con una sonrisa como le limpiaba la boca a su  
hijo.

Al verla en esa situación y por primera vez en muchos meses, fuera de la consulta comprendí que las sesiones estaban dando sus frutos y aunque a veces parecía quedarse pensativa y en su mundo, desde luego ya no era en tantas ocasiones como antes. Estaba saliendo adelante y eso me hacía sentirme no sólo satisfecha por el trabajo realizado sino feliz por ella y por todos los suyos que tanto la querían y tanto deseaban que volviera a ser la mismo que era.

Podría parecer una tontería pero me sentía muy a gusto disfrutando de aquel momento tanto que me hubiera gustado que los helados tardaran mucho más en acabarse.

Mi relación con Daniel no atravesaba por sus mejores momentos, sin saber muy bien cuando algo había cambiado haciéndonos discutir casi por cualquier cosa, aunque intentáramos disimularlo lo más posible delante de Belle. Él pasaba más tiempo que nunca en su despacho centrado en los casos que tenía que defender, y yo por mi parte de forma inconsciente también le dedicaba más tiempo al mío para evitar las discusiones. Le quería de eso no tenía dudas, pero sentía que ninguno de los dos hacía lo suficiente por reconducir aquella relación que parecía deteriorarse cada día un poco más y lo más frustrante era no conocer el  
origen para poder ponerle un remedio.

Ver aquella imagen de Belle feliz tomando un helado con sus amigos y de una Emma tan entregada y como digo incluso más niña que ellos, me hizo recordar cuanto tiempo hacía que no vivíamos un momento así Daniel y yo.

Tan absorbida estaba por mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que fuera de ellos todo seguía sucediendo y noté la mano de Emma ponerse sobre la mía haciendo que desviara la mirada perdida que tenía en ese momento a su ojos que me miraban interrogantes al ver mi expresión.

-Te compro un pensamiento-me dijo.

-No te molestes, no valen tanto como para que los compres.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó realmente preocupada.

-Sí, es sólo que me he puesto nostálgica.

-Más que nostálgica pareces triste-me contradijo.

-Oye, aquí la del psicoanálisis soy yo-le dije sonriendo.

-Bueno pero yo no pretendo psicoanalizarte sólo ayudarte. 

-Gracias de verdad-le sonreí y le apreté la mano que aún manteníamos unida-Pero ahora no es el momento-le dije señalando a los chicos que aunque jugaban y no parecían pendientes de nuestra charla, no quería que se percataran de aquello.

-Vale-me contestó apretándome también la mano.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, y aunque sólo pasaron unos segundos, estaba dispuesta, a jurar que habían sido minutos los que nos habíamos sostenido la mirada mutuamente.

Justo entonces y para romper ese momento que se había creado sin que fuéramos muy conscientes de ello, mi teléfono sonó propiciando que de forma brusca nos separáramos las manos y que yo me centrara en el teléfono que descolgué a los pocos segundos

-Dime Daniel-contesté sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde están? Es que hoy he decidido salir antes del trabajo para pasar más tiempo con mi familia y me encuentro que no están en casa ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, nada sólo que como pensaba que estarías trabajando hasta tarde me he venido con Belle, Roland, Henry y Emma a tomar un helado.

-¿Con Emma? 

-Sí, Emma la amiga de Robin-dije extrañada de que no lo recordara.

Desde que llevaba su terapia la había hablado en varias ocasiones de cuanto admiraba la forma en la que lo estaba llevando todo y saliendo a la superficie tras pensar que se ahogaría. Lo cual me demostraba una vez más que oírme seguramente me había oído pero escucharme hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-¿Y les queda mucho?

-No, ya estamos terminando y vamos para casa.

-Vale, hasta ahora-dijo terminando la conversación.

-¿Era papi?-preguntó Belle tras verme colgar.

-Sí mi amor que hoy ha acabado antes el trabajo y está en casa.

-¡Bien!-dijo alegre por poder pasar más tiempo con su padre, hoy sin duda quien más extrañaba su presencia era Belle.

Se terminaron los helados y tras despedirme de forma cariñosa de los peques y de la manera habitual de Emma, dándole dos besos me monté en el coche y arranqué camino a casa.

 **Emma**

Tras llegar a casa y poner a los chicos a hacer los deberes me preparé un café y me senté en el sillón pensativa mientras lo tomaba. Precisamente vino a mi mente el  
momento en que sin querer y motivada por mi torpeza se lo tiré encima a Regina  
y tras sonreír ante ese recuerdo no pude evitar recordar la tristeza que vi en  
su mirada cuando estábamos tomando el helado.

No perecía ella, en lugar de su sonrisa habitual se encontraba una tristeza inusual que me preocupaba, y así se lo había hecho saber estaba segura de que algo le pasaba y sólo deseaba darle mi apoyo en aquello que le angustiara del mismo modo que ella lo llevaba  
haciendo conmigo meses.

Regina era una de esas personas que cuando las ves mal sólo te dan ganas de levantarte y darle un abrazo y demostrarle que estás ahí, y eso esperaba haberle transmitido con el gesto de la mano aunque sin duda en la próxima sesión me encargaría, le gustara o no, de cambiar las tornas y hacer que me contara sus problemas pues no deseaba que una persona a la que apreciaba tanto y a la que le debía tanto siguiera mucho tiempo más con esa tristeza en  
la mirada.

Estábamos sentados uno frente al otro como cada vez que teníamos consulta.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?-le pregunte.

-¿A mí? Nada, sólo que no he tenido una buena noche.

-Creo que la etapa de la confianza ya la habíamos pasado ¿No?-le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla haciendo que ella me mirara con confusión-¿Me permite Señora? Creo que ahora esa silla me corresponde a mí-la agarré de la mano obligándola a levantarse de su silla y  
ocupándola yo mientras ella se sentaba en la del paciente-Bueno, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Digamos que las cosas con Daniel no están como solían estar…-dijo con cierto dolor. 

-Bueno Regina es normal no sé las parejas tienen altos y bajos no siempre se puede pretender estar en la cresta de la ola, entre otras cosas porque sería un coñazo-le sonreí sutilmente.

-No se trata de estar o no en la cresta de la ola, se trata de que sin conocer la razón las  
cosas se han enfriado mucho y tengo la impresión de no estar haciendo todo lo que debería por recuperar lo que teníamos.

-Regina, las relaciones son siempre cosa de dos, no puedes culparte sólo tú porque las cosas ahora no vayan bien ¿Lo has hablado con él?-le dije volviendo a tomar su mano entre las mías en señal de apoyo.

-Casi ni le veo está centrado en un caso que le ha llegado al despacho y casi ni para en casa. El otro día cuando estábamos en el restaurante me sorprendió que me llamara para decirme que estaba en casa últimamente si llega es a las tantas y cuando nos vemos no paramos de discutir  
por tonterías, no sé creo que hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno y me duele porque ha sido y es una persona vital en mi vida y no sé cómo enfrentarme a esta situación ¿Es curioso no?-me dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿El qué?-pegunté confusa.

-Que me gane la vida dando consejos y ayudando a la gente y cuando me toca a mí soy absolutamente incapaz de aplicarme ninguno de ellos para mi propia vida.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen en casa del herrero cuchillo de palo-sonreímos al unísono-Sé que no soy quien para dar consejos pero yo creo que deberías intentar explicarle cómo te sientes con toda esta situación, no puede ser que tanto tiempo juntos se vaya así sin más de la noche  
a la mañana.

-Tienes razón después de todo peor de lo que están las cosas no se van a poner y creo que por nosotros y por nuestra hija nos debemos una charla-me dijo ya más animada-Gracias por estar aquí de verdad que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-De nada es un placer-le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Ahora me devuelves mi sitio por favor?-me dijo levantándose con el fin de ocupar su silla.

-No es justo ¿eh? Esta silla es mucho más cómoda que la del paciente.

-Se siente, privilegios de ser la profesional-me dijo mientras recuperaba su puesto-¿Tú que tal en la vuelta al trabajo? 

-Bien, parece como si nunca me hubiera ido estoy muy a gusto con los compañeros y bueno ya echaba en falta dar clases la verdad-le dije muy animada que casi me sorprendía yo misma de que esas palabras hubieran salido de mi boca.

-Me alegra oírte hablar así cuando llegaste el primer día a esta consulta parecían imposibles estos cambios y ya ves poco a poco. Aunque aún no se han acabado las terapias ¿eh? Que de mí no te libras tan fácil.

-Ni yo quiero librarme doctora, no de verdad que estos meses han sido mucho más llevaderos gracias a ti y poco a poco estoy saliendo adelante.

-Eso lo he comprobado pero Emma vas de trabajo a casa de casa al trabajo creo que deberías salir por ahí no sé despejarte.

-Regina, no soy un adolescente

-No claro perdona, olvidaba que ya peinas canas-dijo irónica- No me hagas reír Emma, en la vida no todo es trabajo y familia también hay que pensar un poco en uno mismo. 

-¿Y dónde voy a salir?

-No sé, sal con Robin, que ese seguro que se conoce todos los recovecos de la ciudad a la perfección y me apuesto lo que quieras a que no te va a rechazar el ofrecimiento. 

-Eso dalo por hecho-dije convencida sabiendo cómo es Robin. 

-Pues nada espero que le hagas caso a tu médico y por prescripción facultativa salgas por ahí aunque sólo sea una noche-me guiñó un ojo.

Desde luego volvía a demostrarme una vez más la gran profesional que era, había apartado sus problemas personales centrándose en mí y a parte de hacerlo como psicóloga tenía la seguridad de que también lo hacía como amiga.

-Por cierto espero que un día pases por casa y nos hagas una visita a Henry y a mí. Él te adora aunque su timidez lo esconda, y a mí me encantaría que te pasaras un día.

-Tal y como están las cosas en casa no creo que pueda ser a corto plazo pero te prometo que un día me pasaré.

-Yo no he dicho que tengas que venir con Daniel, he dicho que te pases a hacernos una visita-dije sin entender la razón por la que había dado esa respuesta, desde luego me subconsciente parecía seguir su propio camino-Te tomo la palabra-dije de forma solemne.

-Entendido-me sonrío.

Cuando miré el reloj me di cuenta que la hora de la sesión había terminado. Cada día se me hacían más cortas las sesiones con ella no podía negar que me sentía muy a gusto a su lado y  
que estas horas que compartíamos habían dejado de ser ya meramente profesionales para mí.

-Bueno parece que ya se nos acabó el tiempo-dijo mirando también el reloj.

-Pues sí eso parece-dije con desgana, yo y yo por alguna extraña razón que no supe identificar sentía ese mismo sentimiento.

No me apetecía nada irme de la consulta aquél día, me había sentido muy bien hablando con ella de sus sentimientos y me hacía feliz que se decidiera a compartirlos conmigo.

-Pues eso que hasta la próxima-dije nerviosa como hacía mucho no lo estaba a su lado levantándome de la silla al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo y nos encontrábamos de pie frente a frente pero esta vez más nerviosas y extrañas que nunca. Nos dimos dos besos y sentí una extraña sensación cualquiera que nos viera en aquel momento diría que era la primera  
vez que nos despedíamos. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El miedo a lo desconocido.**

 **Regina**

Aquella despedida me había dejado una sensación extraña ¿Qué había pasado de repente? ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo repentino en una despedida de lo más normal entre nosotras en los últimos tiempos? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y peor aún sin motivo aparente para ser planteadas.

Entré en casa sacudiendo la cabeza con el fin de que lo que la rondaba se fuera también y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Al entrar al salón descubrí a Daniel jugando con Belle y  
sonreí ante esa imagen.

-Hola mami-me saludó acercándose a besarme.

-Hola mi vida ¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, papá me ha dado ya lo cena y estaba esperando para verte antes de irme a la cama.

-Vale mi amor-la besé-Pues venga te ayudo a acostarte que ya es tarde.

Belle se acercó a su padre despidiéndose de él y haciéndome ver que yo ni tan siquiera la había saludado. Tras acostar a mi hija y taparla con cariño salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta y a poyándome ella unos segundos y suspirando mientras recordaba el consejo que me había dado Emma, aquella tarde debía de hablar con él e intentar ponerle fin a esta calma tensa  
en la que nos habíamos instalado.

Aunque también asaltó mi mente lo que había sucedido en la despedida pero decidí restarle importancia yo no tenía mi mejor día y ella se ponía nerviosa por casi todo así que ese hecho no tenía importancia alguna, y menos frente a la necesidad de intentar entender en que nos habíamos equivocado Daniel y yo para acabar llegando al punto en el que estábamos ahora.

-¿No te parece que deberíamos hablar?-dije acercándome a su lado y sentándome en el sillón. 

-Creo que antes de hablar deberíamos saludarnos ¿No te parece?

-Hola-le dije como si realmente acabara de entrar por la puerta en ese momento.

-Hola-me respondió.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?-le pregunté necesitando de verdad que él pudiera darme una explicación.

-No lo sé, yo reconozco que estoy volcándome más en el trabajo pero no sé cómo ponerle solución a lo que nos pasa porque creo que va más allá de los trabajos. Creo que es una cuestión de tiempo Regina, casi no nos vemos y eso todas las relaciones lo acaban notando por muy perfectas que sean. 

-Yo no quiero perder lo que tenemos, y no creo que merezca que no intentemos recuperarlo.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón… ¿Pero podremos?-me preguntó.

-Claro que sí, mientras haya voluntad y amor todo se puede-le contesté con una seguridad que no estaba muy segura de tener.

Le quería sí pero no estaba segura por mucho que mis labios lo dijeran que nuestra relación se pudiera recuperar. Toda yo era un cúmulo de contradicciones en aquel momento, pero tanto tiempo juntos y esa hija que teníamos en común merecían un intento y no sería yo quien se lo negara.

Así que aún con la confusión librando una batalla dentro de mí me acerqué a sus labios besándolos en señal de que en ese momento, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Pero estaba realmente segura de querer que ese nuevo intento diera sus frutos?

 **Emma**

Esa noche lo menos que hice fue dormir, me la pasé en vela dando vueltas. Sin duda tenía la certeza de que estaba haciendo el tonto con todas las letras. Dar vueltas en la cama por algo que ni siquiera comprendía todavía muy bien y lo más importante por algo que ni siquiera se había producido era, cuanto menos, patético.

El problema no era que no se hubiera producido sino que yo por momentos había deseado que se produjera, podía decirle a una parte de mí que no, que sólo había sido un momento sin más y que no tenía importancia alguna, pero no era así, por mucho que me dedicara cada momento a repetírmelo a mí mismo tenía la sensación de que nunca me convencería.

Pero debía intentarlo, pues sabía que si ya de por si es complicado lanzarse al abismo que  
representa traspasar la barrera de una amistad para transformarlo en algo más esta vez lo era el doble. Yo estaba a punto de cumplir un año de viudedad y no estaba seguro de tener fuerzas para emprender algo de nuevo. Y por otro lado estaba la vida de Regina, un paraíso idílico en el que no había cabida para mí aunque ahora estuvieran en un momento difícil, ella le quería y quería a su hija y por supuesto no lo iba a arriesgar todo por mí, su estabilidad, su familia,  
su vida al fin de cuentas. Además, es una mujer y a mí hasta ahora nunca me ha gustado ninguna.

Mi mayor miedo es a lo que nos negamos, a aquello que negamos porque nos da terror reconocerlo, aceptarlo, porque sabemos que en cuanto lo hagamos nos quedarnos sin recursos para volver al punto de partida y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque sabemos que estamos ante algo desconocido y si damos el paso puede ser un paso en falso. Y eso nos aterra, nos asusta cambiar porque creemos que cambiando perderemos el control de  
nuestros actos, de lo que somos y de lo que queremos ser.

Y así me sentía yo, muerta de miedo ante lo desconocido que aquella tarde había empezado a tomar forma frente a mí, pero que yo no estaba dispuesta a ver porque el miedo se apoderaba de mí y necesita pensar que tal vez Regina tenía razón cuando decía que me vendría bien distraerme y salir, tal vez eso me ayuda porque tal vez sólo estaba confundiendo los sentimientos debido a que era la persona que más apoyo me había mostrado durante todo este tiempo y tal vez creía ver un sentimiento mayor donde sólo había una inmensa gratitud.  
Necesita convencerme de que no había más que agradecimiento por mi parte porque pensar en otra cosa era una osadía que me haría pedazos y lo último que necesitaba ahora que estaba saliendo del pozo, era caer de nuevo.

Así que más decidida que nunca a no enfrentar a mi miedo preferí negarme lo que estaba pasando dentro de mí siguiendo el consejo que la propia Regina me había dado, mañana mismo llamaría a Robin y saldríamos por ahí a ver la vida correr y dejar de vivir centrado en la mía propia, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

 **Regina**

Se supone que debería sentir feliz, pues había logrado hablar con Daniel, cosa que hasta ese momento había sido imposible. Pero por contradictorio y extraño que pudiera parecer, me sentía confusa, más confusa de lo que recordaba haberlo estado nunca antes.

Me había decidido a darme una nueva oportunidad con mi matrimonio pero al mismo tiempo la tensión generada en la consulta entre Emma y yo me hacía necesitar poner un nombre para poder seguir adelante con mi vida. Abrazada a Daniel, cerré los ojos tratando de espantar de mi cabeza los fantasmas que perecían dispuestos a ponerle otro calificativo.

 **Emma**

Me terminaba de vestir para salir con Robin aquella noche tras haber dejado a Henry en casa de mi madre. Una parte de mí seguía indecisa ante aquella idea pero finalmente me decidí y salí de casa bajando a la calle donde me esperaba mi mejor amigo.

-No puedo creer que Regina te haya convencido para salir.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer

Tras llegar al restaurante en el que cenamos, decidió como suponía que nos fuéramos a tomar una copa a un local de la zona. Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas tomando esa copa y yo intentaba abstraerme del bullicio que había allí y que se estaba metiendo en mi cabeza cada vez de forma más pronunciada.

-No te quita ojo ¿Eh?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-pregunté sin entender de qué me hablaba.

-El chico de esa mesa-hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza-Que desde que entramos te está mirando.

-No digas tonterías anda.

-¿Tonterías? Pues viene hacía aquí.

-¿Qué?-de repente me puse nervioso derramando parte del contenido de mi vaso.

-Hola ¿Molesto?-nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, para nada-se apresuró Robin a responder-Yo me voy a la barra a pedir un refresco que conduzco yo y no puedo beber.

Yo aproveché para mirarlo con gesto recriminatorio y removerme inquieta en la silla al ver que el chico se sentaba frente a mí.

-Bueno pues parece que hace calor ¿No?-carraspeé.

-Bueno estamos en un local atestado de gente es normal que haga cierto calor supongo.

-Sí claro tienes razón.

-Pero relájate que no muerdo, o bueno al menos no siempre-sonrió-Me presento, soy Killian.

-Encantada, yo soy Emma.

-Igualmente Emma ¿Y qué hace una mujer tan tranquila como tú-noté la ironía en su comentario que adornó con una sonrisa-tan sola?

-Bueno sola, sola tampoco, estoy con mi amigo aunque ahora no lo parezca y…

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? porque no tienes pinta de que te gusten mucho estos lugares ¿Me equivoco?

-Pues no, no te equivocas aunque creo que no resulta muy difícil suponer eso-sonreí ligeramente-Es una larga historia la razón por la que he venido y prefiero no aburrirte.

-No me aburres, pero si prefieres no contármelo lo entiendo-volvió a sonreírme de nuevo.

Continuamos hablando un buen rato mientras veía como Robin nos observaba desde la barra con una sonrisa, la verdad es que liberándome de la tensión inicial fue bastante agradable la charla que sostuvimos y al darme la mano para despedirse descubrí que me había dado un  
papel que contenía su número de teléfono.

Al entrar en casa no pude evitar repasar mentalmente todo lo sucedido. Me parecía por momentos surrealista pero en otros debía reconocer que aquella salida había hecho que olvidara aquello que llevaba una noche atormentándome y que no había facilitado que pudiera conciliar bien el sueño.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para vaciarlo antes de quitármela y encontré el teléfono de Killian. Abrí el papelito y me decidí a guardarlo en mi agenda después de todo parecía una chico majo y no podía tener nada de malo, y menos cuando aún no tenía claro que la fuera a llamarlo. 

**Regina**

Por fin me había decidido a ir a casa de Robin por la mañana para tomar ese café al que me venía invitando desde hacía días pero que hasta hoy no me había podido tomar. Llevaba una semana de mucho lio, tanto que hacía justo eso, una semana que no había vuelto a ver a Emma.

Ella ya iba mucho mejor con la terapia y no era precisa una sesión diaria, y supongo que aún sin decirlo a las claras ambas habíamos optado por no llamarnos dejando que el tiempo pasara y las cosas se enfriaran en referencia a la tensión vivida en la última consulta, teniendo la esperanza de que así sería como si nunca se hubiera producido.

-Hasta que te dignas a tomarte un café conmigo, estaba por pedirte una cita en tu despacho para poder tomármelo-bromeó.

-Pues mira ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando me quieras ver-le seguí la broma.

-Sí, además tus sesiones no me cabe duda que son muy reparadoras no hay más que ver a Emma, desde que está en la terapia es otra o mejor dicho ha vuelto a ser la que era antes del accidente y eso en gran medida es gracias a ti.

-Bueno, nada de lo que yo he hecho hubiera sido posible si ella no se hubiera dejado ayudar así que también es cosa suya-dije restándome mérito-Por cierto ¿Cómo está? Llevo una semana sin tener consulta con ella y…

-¿Y no te ha llamado? Qué raro si te has convertido en un gran apoyo para ella estos meses, me extraña que no te haya puesto al corriente de las novedades.

-¿Novedades? ¿Qué novedades?-pregunté con curiosidad. 

-Pues… Resulta que te hizo caso y se decidió a salir conmigo hace una semana, cenamos en un restaurante y luego nos fuimos a un local a tomarnos algo.

-¿Y?-le invité a proseguir.

-Y bueno un chico no le quitaba ojo y se acercó a la mesa en la que estábamos-continuaba relatándome y yo comenzaba a sentirme bastante incómoda y molesta suponiendo como continuaría el relato-Y bueno hablaron un rato largo y el chico le dio su teléfono. No sé si habrán vuelto a quedar pero por lo menos se distrajo un poco y salió de la rutina y eso estoy  
convencido de que le va a venir muy bien. Quién sabe si entre ese chico y ella  
pues… Ya me entiendes-terminó de decir y yo sentí una punzada en el estómago ante la posibilidad que me dibujaba. 

¿Pero que más me daba a mí si Emma se volvía a fijar en un chico? Al contrario si de verdad era su amiga debía de alegrarme por ella ¿O no?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Punto sin retorno.**

 **Regina**

Esa tarde tenía sesión con Emma, después de una semana sin vernos. Tras lo que sabía que había sucedido en aquella salida me encontraba bastante nerviosa e incómoda, se suponía que como la buena profesional que era debía de preguntarle y que fuera ella quien me manifestara lo que pasaba si es que realmente estaba pasando algo.

No paraba de pasearme de un lado al otro del despacho y lo peor era que no entendía porque no podía parar quieta y dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo después de todo ¿Qué derecho tenía yo? Entre las dos no había más que una buena amistad y fuera de eso un trato profesional. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su entrada en la consulta provocando que me sobresaltara.

-Perdona, llamé a la puerta pero como no me respondiste entré-dijo disculpándose y tratando de acercarse para darme un beso como hacía siempre pero yo corté sus intenciones sentándome en mi silla antes de que pudiera hacer lo que pretendía pues por primera vez no estaba segura de lo que pasaría si nos situábamos tan cerca.

-No pasa nada estaba distraída y eso no es culpa tuya-mentí ¿Qué no era culpa suya? Ella tenía toda la culpa de mi estado de nervios.

-Ya te veo ¿Y puedo saber el por qué?

-Bueno, por mi situación con Daniel…

-Ya…- Lo miré a los ojos y me dio la impresión de que pareció desilusionarse con mi respuesta.

Preferí no darle importancia, bastante tenía yo con intentar descifrar mis propios sentimientos como para encima pretender buscarle una explicación a los de Emma. 

-Bueno ¿Y tú qué tal? Supongo que en una semana sin vernos tendrás cosas que contarme.

-Pues… Al final te hice caso y salí con Robin. 

-Vaya que bien-fingí no saber nada-¿Y cómo fue?

-Pues bien lo normal, supongo, hace tanto que no salía que me sentía un poco rara y luego casi cuando nos íbamos un chico se acercó a la mesa y comenzamos a hablar. La verdad es que fue bastante agradable no sé diferente….-me dijo y pude distinguir una leve sonrisa que tomaba forma en su rostro y que en lugar de alegrarme me sentó como una auténtica patada, pero de  
nuevo fingí y puse una sonrisa falsa en la cara. Después de todo, la primera que tenía un compromiso y se empeñaba en sostenerlo era yo, no ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-si al infierno se iba por mentir yo acababa de adquirir todas las papeletas.

-Bueno tampoco es que tengamos nada de hecho no nos hemos vuelto a ver sólo nos hemos telefoneado y poco más pero es una persona muy agradable y me hace bien hablar con él.

-Me imagino sí.

-¿Va para largo?-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Para largo? ¿El qué?

-Esta conversación que no avanza y la desgana que recibo en tus respuestas como si nada de esto te interesara, o como si te molestara.

-Eh… Normalmente me resulta complicado seguirte pero hoy especialmente. A mí no me molesta nada y por supuesto que me interesa lo que me cuentas pero es que no sé qué esperas que te diga la verdad, me limito a escucharte -le dije mientras daba un sorbo al vaso con agua que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que espero lo que sí sé es que estoy muy enfado conmigo misma porque desde que he entrado aquí nos hemos puesto a hablar, pero no hemos hablado de lo que de verdad me importa y es ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que en lo que se refiere a nuestra relación hemos vuelto a la primera consulta?-preguntó de forma tan directa que me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que a la primera consulta?

-Sí, porque estamos protegiéndonos el uno del otro como si nos acabáramos de conocer por no hablar de lo que de verdad nos ronda la cabeza desde hace una semana. Mira Regina yo me había prometido a mí misma no nombrarlo, no había pasado nada y todo sigue igual que siempre. Pero llevamos un rato hablando de cosas y me he dado cuenta que no es como siempre y tengo la impresión de que se debe a lo que paso, o bueno lo que no pasó y yo no soporto esta situación así que si hay que hablarlo se habla y punto.

-Es que no hay nada de lo que hablar, tú mismo lo has dicho no pasó nada de lo que haya que hablar.

-Y si como dices no pasó nada de lo que haya que hablar porque estás tan tensa ¿Eh? Vamos Regina, ya nos conocemos ya y ni tan siquiera has querido que te diera un beso al entrar.

-Venga Emma, por favor, si no he querido que me besaras es porque no quiero que se pueda dar lugar a ninguna confusión entre las dos… Yo tengo mi vida hecha y no puedo permitirme que nada la amenace-no sabía en qué momento la charla había comenzado a derivar al terreno personal pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Regina, las cosas sólo se pueden ver amenazadas cuando algún sentimiento las pone en tela de juicio y tambalea lo establecido ¿Qué sentimiento hace tambalear tu matrimonio? Que por cierto no estaba demasiado firme de un tiempo a ésta parte ¿No?-dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hasta mí.

-La confusión… tú haces que me sienta confusa y no quiero estar confusa-le dije siendo sincera por primera vez en aquella sesión.

-Yo también estoy confusa y muerta de miedo, miedo a lanzarme a la piscina y que no tenga agua, miedo porque sé que hay cosas en tu vida que están por encima de mí y contra las que nunca podré competir. Pero sé que si no hago lo que estoy deseando hacer desde que entré a esta consulta me voy a arrepentir y yo he vivido demasiado tiempo arrepintiéndome de demasías cosas y no pienso permitir que ésta sea una más-me dijo mientras terminaba de  
acortar las distancias que nos separaban y ponía sus dos manos en los apoya brazos de mi silla y se agachaba lentamente con su mirada fija en mis labios y la respiración de ambas más agitada de lo normal.

Estábamos a punto de unir nuestros labios en un beso del que una parte de mí, esa que deseaba no romper con lo establecido, se arrepentiría, y la otra esa que deseaba que lo establecido se hiciera trizas de una vez daría saltos de alegría.

Pero a veces las distancias más cortas son las que más se tardan en recorrer y a veces como ahora hay un stop en la carretera que nos obliga a detenernos en el camino. Y así fue, justo cuando ya creíamos que no habría vuelta atrás la puerta de mi despacho se abrió obligándonos a separarnos rápidamente y al girarnos para ver quien estaba en la puerta nos encontramos  
con Daniel apostado en ella y por su cara no se había percatado de la cercanía entre Emma y yo que acababa de quebrantar.

-Perdón, pensaba que ya habías terminado las consultas cariño.

-Eh… No, no pasa nada ya habíamos terminado de todas maneras-dije levantándome de la silla muy nerviosa y llegando hasta Daniel que me abrazó por la cintura depositando un beso en mis labios. 

-Sí, está claro que ya no hay más que decir… -dijo llegando hasta nosotros y mirándome a los ojos con la tristeza y la desilusión reflejada en ellos-Hasta luego-dijo abriendo la puerta y marchándose dando un ligero golpe al cerrar.

-Bueno, cariño, yo he venido para invitarte a cenar. Nunca tenemos un minuto para los dos y ahora que hemos vuelto a empezar pues tenemos que tener tiempo para los dos.

-¿Y Belle?

-Por Belle no te preocupes, se queda hoy con mi madre ¿Nos vamos? 

-Sí, claro

Estaba claro que tras lo sucedido no había vuelta atrás en lo que se refiere a mi relación con Emma. Debía de ser sincera conmigo misma y admitir que estaba perdiendo el control de mi vida y de misma por ella y no quería negármelo más.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa del restaurante y comprendí que era injusto para todos seguir prolongando algo que no va a ninguna parte y yo acababa de entenderlo.

-Daniel, necesito hablar contigo-dije nerviosa ante algo que sabía que sería el principio del fin de aquel matrimonio que pensé que duraría para siempre para que estaba claro que no sería así.

-Si Claro, dime.

-Yo fui la primera que te dije que teníamos que darnos una nueva oportunidad con nuestro matrimonio.

-Sí, que pasa ¿Va algo mal?

-Yo, yo estoy mal Daniel

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya no siento lo que debería sentir para ser y hacerte feliz y me parece injusto no decírtelo cuando sé que ya nada volverá a ser como antes. 

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Se termina así por las buenas y ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? ¿Con los sentimientos?-me recriminó.

-Daniel, lo que hemos vivido siempre estará con nosotros y siempre estaremos unidos por nuestra hija, eso no cambiará pero dime ¿Qué ganaríamos prolongando una relación que los dos sabemos que agoniza?

-Pues hace una semana no pensabas igual.

-Hace una semana yo hacía justamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tú ahora… Negarme lo evidente, pero tengo la seguridad de que acabarás entendiendo que esto es lo mejor para los tres.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso Regina. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho y no puedo comprender que todo lo que teníamos y que era tan maravilloso, ya no signifique nada para ti y quieras mandarlo todo al olvido de un plumazo.

-Lo siento-le dije acariciándole la cara con ternura mientras yo derramaba una lágrima, nunca es fácil romper con casi toda tu vida sin sentir que algo se rompe también dentro de ti.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se lo vamos a contar a Belle? 

-Somos sus padres encontraremos la forma y el momento adecuados.

-Sólo contéstame una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-No tengo nada con nadie pero es cierto que hay una persona por la que estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que por un lado me llenan pero que he tratado de negarme hasta hoy porque no puedo engañarte y necesitaba admitirme a mí misma lo que me pasa y luego contártelo a ti para poder llegar a vivirlo sin sentirme culpable.

-Cuando alguien quiere de verdad debe desear la felicidad de la persona a la que quiere aunque no pase por estar contigo. Y yo te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo, de verdad-me dijo con la mirada triste pero con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias por todo Daniel-nos levantamos de la mesa para darnos un abrazo sin importarnos que todo el restaurante nos mirara con gesto de sorpresa. 

Al fin podía notar como la parte que deseaba que lo establecido saltara en pedazos, ganaba terreno dejándome claro que a veces en la vida hay que pensar en uno mismo y hacer lo que te dicte el corazón sin plantearse si es o no lo correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **Emma**

Entré en casa tirando las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada con rabia ¿Cómo había podido ser tan sumamente idiota? ¿De verdad creía que tenía alguna posibilidad con ella? Por favor si tiene la vida perfecta con el marido perfecto. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella nunca se desligaría de eso por estar conmigo, con una mujer, y tras lo sucedido en la consulta eso me quedaba todavía más claro que antes.

-¿Qué te pasa mama?-me sobresaltó la voz de Henry.

-Nada hijo no te preocupes ¿Qué haces aún despierto?

-Mama van a ser las nueve, aún es temprano, además la abuela me está poniendo sabanas nuevas y no me deja acostarme todavía-decía con expresión de molestia.

-Ay hijo, cuanta falta nos hace tu padre en esta casa menos mal que la abuela le viene a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando, porque yo soy un desastre.

-Pero papá ahora está cuidando a las demás personas que están en el cielo con el como nos cuidaba a nosotros.

-Sí hijo, seguro que los está cuidando a todos allí en el cielo-dije volviendo a emocionarme de nuevo ante su recuerdo.

-¿Te cuento una cosa que nunca le he dicho a nadie?

-Dime

-Regina, la madre de mi amiga Belle, me gusta mucho porque es tan buena como tú y papa y a veces cuando me mira me recuerda a como me miras. Es como si nos hubieran quitado algo y dar otro.

Sus palabras me dejaron impactado. Que yo recordara ellos sólo habían coincidido un par de veces en todo éste tiempo y en todas había estado yo presente y aunque Regina siempre había sido muy cariñosa con él nunca me percaté de que tuvieran una relación tan estrella como para que mi hijo dijera esas cosas de ella.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas si sólo la has visto un par de veces?

-Mama, ¡Que no te enteras!-me recriminó indignado- Cuando voy por la tarde al parque con la abuela que tú te has tenido que quedar en casa trabajando pues a veces nos hemos encontrado con ella allí. Y se me acerca y me da un beso y me pregunta como estoy aunque las veces que la he visto, estaba muy triste.

-¿Pero eso cuando ha sido?

-Pues hace una semana 

Por lo que Henry me decía coincidía con la semana en la que no habíamos tenido consulta y para qué negarlo saber que estaba había estado triste esa semana me alegraba, no porque lo pasara mal, sino porque me hacía ver que ella también le había estado dando vueltas a lo sucedido como lo había hecho yo. En lo que nos había pasado a la hora de despedirnos en aquella sesión, esa tensión que sin motivo aparente se creó entre las dos tras tanto tiempo  
de terapia y de amistad. ¿Pero de qué servía? Sí esa tarde habíamos tenido una oportunidad de oro para hablar claramente y había llegado el maridito para impedir cualquier posible conversación y lo que no era una conversación también.

-Me alegra que te guste tanto Regina, la verdad es que es una persona maravillosa.

Tras pasarme de nuevo la noche en vela, cosa que ya empezaba a convertirse en una mala costumbre que acabaría por destrozarme sino le ponía un freno pronto, el día llegó y tras tomarme toda la cafeína posible para no caerme redonda de sueño sobre la mesa de clase salí dispuesto a enfrentar un nuevo día de clases-

Por la tarde cuando me encontraba en casa terminando de prepararme algo de merienda mientras preparaba la clase de mañana, y mi hijo hacía los deberes en su cuarto, recibí la llamada de Killian. Tras hablar un rato por teléfono acordamos que esa noche se pasaría por casa para charlar de forma más tranquila. A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que nos conocíamos nuestra conexión había sido casi instantánea y hablábamos de todo con mucha  
tranquilidad. El también andaba tocado por el mal de amores, pues acababa de terminar había nada con una relación de casi cuatro años, así que viendo su situación yo también me había animado a contarle lo que me estaba pasando y juntos nos dábamos apoyo mutuo.

Puntual como un clavo allí estaba a las nueve y media de la noche. Henry se acababa de dormir y yo terminaba de preparar algo ligero para picar.

-Si siempre eres tan puntual no respetarás la tradición el día que te cases-le dije dándole en un beso e invitándole a pasar. 

-No creo que me case en un corto espacio de tiempo la verdad, y menos después de cómo me ha dejado esta última relación.

-También es verdad, pues nada, brindemos por el desamor que nos ha unido-le dije sonriendo mientras le daba su copa y tomaba yo la mía entre las manos para chocarlas y posteriormente, beber un sorbo.

Tras hacer el brindis nos reímos al unísono por lo patético de nuestra situación: El aun soñando con el regreso de ese amor perdido, y yo soñando con el comienzo del amor "Prohibido".

Entre risas escuchamos el sonido del timbre nos miramos extrañados pues yo no estaba esperando a nadie más aquella noche. Así que me dirigí a la puerta con una sonrisa que al abrir y ver quién estaba tras la misma se amplió considerablemente.

-Regina…-dije sorprendida, pero contenta al mismo tiempo. 

-Siento presentarme así sin avisar en tu casa pero es que... Necesito hablar contigo.

-Si claro pasa-le dije nerviosa ante lo que venía a decirme y dispuesto a presentarle a Killian, dado que éste último no había parado de oírla nombrar.

Pero su cara cambió de forma radical l ver a Killian sentado en el sillón.

-Hola-saludó-Soy Killian-dijo adelantándose.

 **Regina**

Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y justo eso sentía yo tras llegar a casa de Emma.

Me había animado a ir por fin a su casa como tantas veces me había pedido que lo hiciera, y esta vez, además, iba para decirle que había dejado de negarme lo que me estaba pasando por dentro del mismo modo que ella se lo había dejado de negar ayer por la mañana en la consulta. Que había dejado de intentar hacerle el boca a boca a unos sentimientos hacía Daniel que ya no estaban ahí y que por mucho que los intentara reanimar no iban a darme señal de que seguían vivos.

Y sin embargo la había encontrado no sólo acompañada sino que a jugar por las copas de vino sobre la mesa y las risas que había podido escuchar provenientes del interior mientras esperaba que abriera me dejaban claro que en aquella estampa yo sobraba.

-Hola, bueno veo que llego en mal momento así que me voy.

Así, sin decir ni una palabra más y cabreada, celosa y llena de rabia salí como alma que lleva el  
diablo de aquella casa. Bajaba los escalones de dos en dos y no estaba muy segura de estar viendo con claridad los mismos puesto que en el estado en el que me encontraba no creía que fuera muy capaz de tener precisión. Segundos después empecé a escuchar la voz de Emma llamarme a gritos mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero yo no me detuve que como pedía, estaba demasiada cabrada con toda aquella situación como para atender a razones de ninguna clase.

Yo continúe, haciéndole caso omiso y llegué por fin al portal, el coche estaba aparcado justo en frente así que me metí en él dispuesta a marcharme pero estaba tan sumamente alterada que era incapaz de dar con las llaves para ponerlo en marcha.

-Joder-protesté dando un golpe al volante mientras continuaba intentando localizar las llaves en mi bolso.

Mientras las continuaba buscando sentí como una Emma más que cansada y con la respiración agitada por la carrera que se había metido carreras abajo, tocaba con su mano el cristal de mi coche pidiéndome por favor que le abriera la puerta.

-Regina ábreme por favor, no puedes venir a mi casa e imaginarte lo que quiera que sea que te hayas imaginado y no dejar ni siquiera que te lo explique o más bien que te pregunte por qué has venido y para qué. 

-¿Tiene algún sentido que te responda a esas preguntas?-le grité con rabia.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene porque se supone que si vienes a mi casa es para algo ¿No? Y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un café que seguramente te terminaré derramando encima como la primera vez ¿Te acuerdas?

Al escuchar sus palabras salí del coche si cabe aún más enfada cerrando la puerta y situándome frente a ella en la cera.

-¿De qué va esto? ¿De rememorar? Pues si de eso se trata yo también puedo rememorar que hace menos de veinticuatro horas estabas a punto de besarme en mí consulta. Consiguiendo con ese gesto que toda mi vida se destruyera por completo y me decidiera a hablar con Daniel de todo lo que me estaba pasando-decía fuera de mí mostrando a las claras mi cabreo mientras ella sólo se limitaba a mirarme con interés ante lo que decía-Y cuando vengo aquí para contártelo y decirte que a mí también me está pasando lo mismo, que estaba deseando que me besaras me encuentro con que estás la mar de contenta con ese-dije dejando al descubierto, por si no lo estaba ya toda mi rabia y todos mis celos.

-Pues mira sí, esto va de rememorar así que voy a seguir rememorando. Llevo más de una semana sin ser capaz de cerrar los ojos sin pensar en ti y en todo lo que has significado para mí estos meses que han sido tan duros y de los que pensé que no sería capaz de salir nunca. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos sólo era capaz de pensar que tenía que sacarte de mí cabeza dejar de soñar con la posibilidad de que alguien como tú: Tan Maravillosa y con su vida hecha se parara para fijarse en una mujer, que le destrozó su coche y la quemó con un café hirviendo.

-Claro, y como pensaste que no me fijaría en ti y que aún después de lo sucedido me quedaría como estaba hasta ese momento fingiendo que nada se había modificado dentro de mí,  
pues que mejor que tu amiguito para consolarte ¿No?

-Pues mira no porque la única persona que quiero que me consuele, como dices eres tú-me dijo gritando también.

Y tras sus palabras lo siguiente que recuerdo es que tiró del cinturón de mi pantalón colocándome con ese gesto a dos escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos aún con las respiraciones agitadas por la disputa dialéctica que acabábamos de mantener y está vez fui yo quien no resistió más las ganas de hacer lo que llevaba tiempo deseando por más que me lo negara. Me acerqué a sus labios besándolos por fin de forma apasionada, y a la misma vez con ciertas dosis de rabia que aún tenía dentro de mí por haberla encontrado acompañada. El beso se fue tornando en algo tierno mientras una lágrima nos recorría a ambos el rostro, incapaces de creernos que aquello estuviera realmente sucediendo.

-Si llego a saber que me vas a besar así y no a cruzarme la cara como pensé que ibas a hacer cuando te vi llegar te hubiera hecho enfadar mucho más-me dijo pegado a mis labios mientras yo por primera vez desde que había llegado sonreí de alegría. 

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Yo, la Regina seria, normal y con todo el autocontrol posible pegando gritos en plena calle y terminando por besar a una mujer.

-Podemos subir a casa y hablar más calmadas que tengo frio-me dijo haciéndome un puchero.

-Y ¿Tu amiguito?-le dije recordándole con cierto sarcasmo que seguía en su casa.

-Por Killian no te preocupes que por la mirada que le echaste no creo que tarde nada en marcharse en cuanto te vea aparecer de nuevo-sonrió y yo hice lo propio al recordar la mirada a la que se refería, aún sin poder creer del todo que yo hubiera actuado de ese modo.

Efectivamente tal y como Emma había supuesto en cuanto Killian nos vio aparecer sonrió de forma cortés y tras intercambiar unas escuetas palabras con Emma, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Nosotras sin creernos mucho aun lo que había sucedido en la calle, nos sentamos en el sillón con las manos cogidas y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo, ésta vez eso sí de una manera infinitamente más sosegada.

-Después de lo de la consulta comprendí que nunca sería lo suficiente para ti, que nunca estaría a tu altura o más bien a la altura de tus expectativas. Al fin de cuentas ¿Quién soy yo? Y Killia ha sido un gran paño de lágrimas para mí, y tras lo sucedido necesitaba desahogarme y  
hablar con alguien ¿No te parece?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarme quién eres? Eres la persona más patosa e histérica que he conocido nunca y despistada-sonrió ante mis palabras-Pero también eres quien que sin pretenderlo ha logrado que no sienta ningún atisbo de duda por romper con mi vida de tantos años, ni sienta miedo de enfrentarme a lo que venga porque venga lo que venga sólo puedo pensar y desear que sea tu lado y al lado de ese niño que desde la primera vez que le vi logró cautivarme plenamente. Tanto como su madre que aunque la primera vez que te vi quise acelerar y darle yo a tu coche también para pagarte con la misma moneda. No sé qué pasó, ni cuando, ni cómo pero algo cambió dentro de mí haciendo que te viera de forma distinta. Y cuando casi nos besamos lo único en lo que he podía pensar desde entonces es en cuando deseaba que lo hicieras en aquel momento y cuanto deseo que lo vuelvas a repetir ahora.

Y sin decirnos ni una sola palabra más nos acercamos con lentitud de una forma mucho más calmada que la vez anterior en la calle y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de ternura y anhelo por lo mucho que llevábamos aún sin darnos cuenta, deseando que llegara éste momento.

Pero también muertas de miedo ante lo que empezaba y que ambas sabíamos muy bien que no sería precisamente un camino fácil pues esto acababa de empezar y aún nos quedaban muchos escollos por sortear. Pero hacerlo juntas nos daba la fuerza y la confianza necesarias  
para enfrentarnos a lo que viniera.


End file.
